Not A Clue
by Moon Kitten Koneko-chan
Summary: Terry McGiness, semi-normal kid, right? I mean, yeah he's Batman, but that's it, right? Nope, Terry is WAY above normal. The bad thing, he doesn't have a clue. May have swearing later.


Hello this is my first ficcie, so it's probably not that good. And I apologize in advance fro any OOCness, but I haven't seen Batman Beyond for years and I was listening to classical music while rewriting it.Prologue

In a dark room, in a place only known to the people inside it, a tall blonde haired beauty was looking over the shoulder of an old man facing a computer. Quietly the old man said:"We have another target." On the computer screen was the name of a boy. A boy named Terry McGiness.

Chapter 1

Whoosh! Down went that Joker. Over the speaker came the voice of Mr. Wayne: "Behind you, turn around now!" Terry turned just in time for a fast-flying kick. Two down one to go. The last Joker ran. Terry threw a bat boomerang in time to catch him, and he went down for the count. "Terry, your mother just called, she wants you home now!" 

Terry took a quick shower, got dressed, and ran home. When he walked in the door, his mother practically yelled her head off at him. "I was worried sick, where were you?!" "Um . . . I don't know, doing my job at Mr. Wayne's." Terry shot back sarcastically

"Terry call me next time-" she was still yelling at him, but like any teenager he had selective hearing. Not like his mother, who unlike other parents, wasn't going to give him any slack the closer he got to his 18th b-day, in fact she was getting more and more strict and worried.

"Terry, you have school in the morning, bed now," she said, finally done yelling.

^o^

The next morning Terry accomplished something rare for him. He got school early. "Hey, Dana." Said one very exhausted Terry McGiness. "Terry!" She shrieked in astonishment. Terry winced at the level of decibels she used. "Sorry," she said having seen him flinch. " You surprised me." "Well you know me. I aim to please." " So how's life going?" she asked to make conversation. "Oh, you know same old, same old. My mom's treating me like a five-year-old, nothing big." "She's treating you like a five-year-old?!" Dana asked, or more like demanded, in a tone that indicated shock. "Yeah." Terry replied in an off tone. "Oh," Dana said calming down. "Maybe, she's just worried about you." She said trying to make him feel better. "Yeah, maybe." He said in a dismissive tone. 'Yeah, maybe,' he thought ' but if so, why do I feel like it's more?'

^o^

Finally in second period he got to talk to Max. He told her what happened last night, but her answer was the same as Dana's. "Look. Max could you please look into this. I just have this feeling that this is something important." "Fine," She said giving in. "I'll look into it, but if you ask me, being Bat Man has really made you suspicious."

^o^

It wasn't til fourth that things proved eventful. Now, fourth period just happened to be Terry's favorite class, and no, not because it was right before lunch. Terry like it because it was art. Terry liked this class because as he said 'It's nice to know that in this age of computers, there was still a use for paper and pen, or pencil as the case may be.' Terry was working on one of his sketches when it happened. He got a headache. No, not just a small one, but the mother of all migraines. He felt his vision going black as he collapse to the ground. I mean that's how bad it was. And it kept on getting worse and worse, til he heard himself cry out in pain. Max must have ran to see what the matter with him was, because he could hear her voice asking him if he was all right. She might have gone on and called for help, but it what matters is that Terry couldn't hear her anymore. All he could hear was a sort of power rush, like electricity, running through his ears. Then suddenly there were wails and something about the power going out. That was the last thing one Terry McGiness remembered before blacking-out.

^o^

As Terry came to, all he saw was white. Which meant that: A) he was dead. B) he needed his vision corrected. Or C) he was in a hospital. And if he had a choice he would rather take the first two. But as fate should have it, he had missed that meeting. "Oh," came the startled voice of a nurse as she walked into the room. "You're awake, I'll just go and tell your family." The first to come safely out of the hands of the brainless nurse were none other than his mom and little brother. Matt, his little bro., was jumping all over, asking what happened and if it was shway. His mom on the other hand. . . . "Terry are you okay?! What happened?!" . . . . was screeching. "Yeah, I guess." he said uneasily. "What happened!?!" she demanded in a shrill scream. Terry recoiled as he answered "I don't know! And you really aren't helping by yelling! I still have a headache!" Well, as you can plausibly guess that terminated that exchange. Anywho, the next to come was Dana, the distressed girlfriend. As soon as she walked in, she flung herself onto Terry. "Oh, Terry," she wept, "are you okay? You're not hurt, right?!" "I'm fine," Terry stifled out. " Except for the fact that you're throttling me." "Oh! Sorry"

^o^

After Dana left, Max came in to give her two cents. Or ten creds, whichever. " Hey, so how are you doing?" "Do you know how sick I am getting of that question?" "I just going to take that as ' I'm feeling splendid, thanks for asking'." She said rolling her eyes. Terry just smiled, and said 'Whatever'. "So. . . . what happened back there, I was kinda out of it?" "Yeah I could tell. As for 'what happened', well, no one really knows. It was just like all of sudden the lights went out." "Right after . . . that . . . headache. . . . of mine." Terry said thinking out loud. "Yeah, . . . but you don't think that had anything to do it do you?" "I don't know . . . . . I just don't know."

^o^ The next visitor turned out to be his boss, Mr. Wayne. "Mr. Wayne! What are you doing here?!" Terry yelped in a daze. "Well, I came to ask what happened." He said in unmistakable amusement. "Well, the power went out." Terry explained. "As nice as that was to know, I was talking about you." "Oh," said an abashed Terry. "I'm fine, simply a headache. I'm fine. I'll be back to work tomorrow." "Terry-" "No, I'll be there." "Terry! As I was saying take tomorrow off and rest!" "Oh, okay." A scarlet colored Terry said. "Terry, that color doesn't look good on you." Chuckled Mr. Wayne. "Now, I need to talk to you about-" The nurse suddenly reappeared. "Oh, sorry but you need to go now. The patient needs to rest." "See you later Terry." Then he was gone.

^o^

Staying at the hospital was somewhat shway, Terry decided. 'The only problem,' he thought. 'Is the fact that the nurses won't let me do my work out.' He was feeling completely energized! He could hardly stay still! In fact they had to let him out early, so he wouldn't decimate his room! After he walked out of the hospital, he did a dual tuck, recoiled off it and did an ariel in midair. "Ah," he laughed. "Now I feel loads better!" Then headed home.

^o^

Unknown to Terry, on top of the building next to the hospital were two figures watching him. "I don't know why Calslon sent us after him, big deal he did a fancy trick! I can do that!" whined the female. "Yes, so can I. But that's not the point. You saw what happened at the school he goes to. That's why we're here." Contradicted the male. "So-" started the female. " Msraara!" snarled the male. "Don't start! You know just as well as I, what he may be capable of!" "Uufmolltt," Msraara whispered faintly. "Do you think the plan will work?" "Of course." Uufmolltt stated calmly, then vaulted to the next roof top.

^o^

Terry was about a block way from the hospital when it happened. He was assaulted by another headache. As he started walking again, he saw figures on top of the building next to him. His vision blacked out for a moment, and the figures were gone. A minuet later it happened again, but this time when looked, the figures were still on top of the building. Terry cursed under his breath, then erupted into a run.

^o^

"So Uufmolltt what's plan B?" Msraara griped loudly. A glare from him was her answer. They were currently outside Terry's apartment. After he had seen them, somehow, he had barreled home and he looked like he was planing on staying there.

^o^

Meanwhile, inside Terry was speculating what to do. He really needed to talk to Mr. Wayne. Or a least Max. Cause now he realized something was up. Letting instinct determine the course of action, he gathered up his jacket and keys. He realized he couldn't just sit around. So to Mr. Wayne's it is.

^o^

When Terry finally got to Mr. Wayne's house it was dark and empty. "Mr. Wayne! Ace! Anyone here?!" Terry exclaimed into the dimness. He heard the smothered cries of Ace, from behind the clock. When he opened it, he was clobbered full force with one very delighted dog. "Yeah, Ace. I'm delighted to see you to." Terry then walked down to see Mr. Wayne on the computer. "Terry! I thought I gave you the night off." Wayne said flabbergasted. "Yeah, well, I need to talk with you." Terry then explained everything that happened. " They might have followed me here." Terry said suddenly. When he heard that, Mr. Wayne went strait to the computer and accessed the cameras. "No one's out there." Wayne said in a confident tone of voice. Terry squinted at the monitor then said, "Move it a little to the left, on top of that tree." "Terry are you okay? I don't see anything." Stated an alarmed Wayne. Terry was silent for a few minuets, then quietly asked, "Can you use heat detectors, with these?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Heheh . . . .=^^=() . . . . . . I kinda left a cliffie huh? Oops! Well, as soon as I finish chapter 2 I'll post it. Bai-bai!


End file.
